First Day
Claud's first day at the bakery. Initial Setting: Somewhere in Square District. Timeline: Preceded by Hired Followed by --- *Claud's cellphone rings *Jack: hey! is everything alright dude? i tried texting you and everything and you never picked up.. is everything ok? *concern* Claud so is this one of those bakeries where they get up at 4am to start baking bread <:3c Taye_Jack yes Taye_Jack and making pastries Taye_Jack must make enough for the whole day :Y Cross omg Cross tasties *Claud answers his phone, "Hello, yes, sorry, I'm on my way, I forgot busses don't run as often this early." fret fret omo Claud he's gonna have to do all the menial tasks isn't he XD Claud "here, we need 5 dozen eggs cracked" :D *Jack_Orphen replies, "oh it's fine, this is the regular routine. i'll be your alarm clock until you feel ready to handy timing on your own. i know how the time adjustment can be crazy. see you in a bit, bye." he hangs up and starts preparing everything in the kitchen. *Claud "Thanks!" hangs up and continues running oHo *Claud arrives, huffing and puffing, "Thanks for, wheeze, checking on me, puff, it's so early!" *Jack_Orphen laughs a little, "I know but you don't want to be baking when everyone comes in the morning. you'll go crazy with all the hungry and such. do you know how to bake or making pastries by the way?" *Claud "I make bread, but you'll have to train me from the ground up for everything else I'm afraid." he admits sheepishly. "But I'm a quick learner, and I've worked at the soup kitchen too." *Jack_Orphen smiles, "ah that's good! baking is not hard, if you go by the box. which i do since there's no yeast and such but~ i did manage to save some yeast but that's for special occasions" he winked at Claud and chuckled. "Alright we're going to make cookies, kay? very simple" he smiles and shows Claud how to make cookies. *Claud listens closely and follows all the instructions. Claud no yeast? <:mc Jack_Orphen it's hard to come by :Y Jack_Orphen has a stash though Jack_Orphen tries not to use to much Jack_Orphen cookies are NOT box made Jack_Orphen or whatever premade shit there is xP Jack_Orphen if anything. he probably made too much and saved them up in the fridge or freezer for the next day. Claud yeah I'd imagine coming by raw ingredients would be hard for folks in Square District <:mc Jack_Orphen yeah unless you have a secret ;3 Claud but I'mma wikipedia this just to make sure, maybe they can figure out how to culture their own Jack_Orphen which i'm not saying of yet. Jack_Orphen yeah :Y Jack_Orphen understandable~ Claud I know of Amish friendship bread that actually acts as a culturing medium, and is essentially a perpetual source of rising agent, Claud because baking bread would be HARD without proper yeast Jack_Orphen indeed Jack_Orphen yey i'm learning! \ o / Claud unless they just made matzo XD Claud makes plans with Jack to get fresher ingredients Claud OK SO Claud baker's yeast is the same strain as brewer's yeast, used in making alcohol, Jack_Orphen :U Claud and given the party nature of the entire island, yeast shouldn't be in short supply XD Jack_Orphen we're robbing the liquor store? Claud XD Jack_Orphen :U Claud woahhhhh dejavou /:U\ Jack_Orphen lmao Claud no we're gonna talk to the folks at a brewery, see if they'll show us how to culture our own yeast. Claud inb4 it's run by robots Claud ":| Jack_Orphen xP *Claud "I will do this! I will find us more yeast so we can make proper baked goods." umu *Jack_Orphen blinks and chuckles, "alright but... i.. i'm not good talking to... people outside of the SQUARE honestly. i... tend to um.. stutter or my english get broken to say the least." *Jack_Orphen smiles at Claud , "thank you. that would be helpful." *Claud "No problem, I don't mind talking to people when it's for a good cause. Maybe I can visit bakeries in the other districts too, get starters from them." he smiles. Claud http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baker%27s_yeast owo *Jack_Orphen chuckles, "sounds like a great idea. now. lets get these cookies in the oven and start making the muffins and work our way up. alright?" he smiles at Claud kindly. *Claud "Yes let's!" suddenly enthusiastic :D *Jack_Orphen with the extra pair of hands, they managed to make plenty of goods and place them in the display room just in time to wash up and open up. *Claud :D *Claud 8U "I just had a bad thought." *Claud "How busy do you get on Valentine's/V-day?" *Jack_Orphen blinks and looks at Claud and taps his cheek. "well... it's the white district. not everyone knows of my work so mainly people in the town and some near by that actually like my goods. but on holidays.. it's normally packed but luckily we close early so if you have plans to be with family, you'll have it" he smiles. *Claud "Ah well, I just hope I'm not totally worthless to you on that day, I can get overwhelmed by large crowds... and with everyone's emotions so high..." he sighs. "I'll try my best, I really will." Maybe he'll have to just take jive on that day... *Jack_Orphen pats Claud 's shoulder, "hey.. don't worry about it. if you could make it, that would be great but if you can't, I understand" he smiles. *Claud "You're so nice, thank you." <:) *Jack_Orphen chuckles, "no problem, Claud . Now, the very beginning is not that crowded so hopefully you can handle the first few. if it gets crazy, just walk to the kitchen and i'll step right out to handle it." *Claud nods, "Will do." *Jack_Orphen nods and starts doing his own little experiments with the goods aka trying to come up with new items and designs. *Claud takes mental notes about EVERYTHING Jack_Orphen xP *And then Claud tried to be super helpful all day, but he had to hide from large groups of customers a few times omo *Jack_Orphen took care of the issue when it came to that. it was a bit odd but it had to get use to as well. *Claud once it quiets down again he explains, "Sorry, it's my vibe, it sympathetically connects me to people without my permission." *Jack_Orphen After a long day on Claud 's first day, Jack walked over to him. *Jack_Orphen "Hey, how are you holding up?" Cross I misread that as "Jack walked over him." and I thought, "Claud ! Stop letting people do that, man." /arrow'd *Claud looks pretty trashed, but he's still optimistic. "I'm good, yeah. How are you?" *Jack_Orphen "ah I'm fine, thanks. You did really good for your first day." he commented with a smile. *Claud beams, "Thanks. It was a lot of fun actually." <:) *Jack_Orphen chuckles, "i'm glad you like it. Now, lets go eat before we give away the left overs, hm?" *Claud "Alright." :D *Jack_Orphen pats Claud 's back as he sat up (assuming they were sitting down somewhere) and walked out with Claud. Locking it down before going to the Diner nearby. *Claud is actually really hungry, he forgot to pack a lunch in his haste oHo Jack_Orphen daw~ *Jack_Orphen looks to Claud , "i don't mention this out in the open but..." he whispers to Claud . "you get paid weekly but on a sunday. okay?" he smiles. "the prices i can't say. you'll see for yourself." *Claud nods, "I understand. It's just good to be doing something and helping people." *Jack_Orphen nods, "mhmm. Dinner is on me, so let's eat" he smiles cheerfully at the other as they continue their walk to the diner. Chubby Checkers *Claud "Oh wow, thanks!" His stomach gurgles oHo *Jack_Orphen blinks then laughs cutely. Jack_Orphen psh Jack_Orphen ilu :3 *Claud blushes. .//H//. Jack_Orphen x3 <3 *Jack_Orphen finally they arrived at the diner and was imminently seated at a booth. *Jack_Orphen it wasn't pack since it was pretty late *Claud is grateful for that =w= *Jack_Orphen looks through the menu, "alright. do you know what you want so far or need more time?" he asked. Since work was done, Jack decided to undo his jacket, more like the buttons. He fans himself with the menu before looking through it again. *Jack_Orphen it's hot in the suit :Y *Claud peruses the menu, "Sweet potato fries and... a BLT. And a chocolate milkshake?" he looks hopeful. <:) *Jack_Orphen chuckles, "whatever you want" he smiles. *Jack_Orphen the waitress finally came over and took their order and left. *Claud "So uh, do you have any plans for V-day?" *Jack_Orphen blinks, "hm? me? uh... just baking really and maybe deliverying goods to everyone that I know, which isn't many really. I kinda spend my V-day alone." he admitted. *Claud nods, "I understand that feeling very well." he smiles sadly. *Jack_Orphen kind of idles away now, unsure what else to say to change the subject. well, soon enough, the waitress returned with their meals and set it down before them. "enjoy" she said and left. *Claud mutters a pleased "Thanks," and digs in. *Jack_Orphen's smile returned to his face before digging in as well. *Claud "What made you want to be a baker?" he asks between mouthfuls. *Jack_Orphen looked up at Claud , "Hm? oh... well, i was around 11 or 12 years old when i found the bakery and was caught stealing one of the pastries. well.. as punishment, the owner made me clean the entire kitchen and it had to be done before he returns in the morning. well... he came back to the store pretty impressed as i actually cleaned up everything, counters, tables, chairs, the floors. the ceilings! everything was spotless and i was there, sleeping in the kitchen. it was the warmest room anyway. so.. the guy gave me a bit of coin but i didn't accept it. i.. didn't mind cleaning really. it felt good doing something than nothing for a year so.. i begged him to give me work. i couldn't until i was 13 so.. i stayed without getting paid until i was thirdteen; that's when i was actually working under his wing. learning to bake and everything. besides tap and river dancing, baking became a new hobby of mine... so yeah..." he smiles. *Claud wasn't expecting that at all, "Wow, that's a really cool story! I'm sorry about you needing to work at such a young age, though. But I'm glad you found someone so good." <:3 *Jack_Orphen looks down at his food, picking at it a little, "yeah.. he was a nice old man..." he said softly before eating again. *Claud falls into an awkward silence again, he seems to keep bringing up sad memories, oops. *Jack_Orphen looks at Claud and smiles, "how about you? tell me about yourself, if you don't mind of course." *Claud "I don't mind. Ah, well, there's not much to tell. Anything specific you want to know?" <:) *Jack_Orphen taps his cheek for a moment, "ah~ well.. good memories. the earliest that you can remember." *Claud leans his chin into his hand, "Hmmnn, /good/ memories huh?" he smiles wistfully, "We used to the beach a lot, when I was little. I always liked that." *Jack_Orphen smiles, "the beach huh? I'll like to go there with you one day. maybe when it's not so cold hehee" *Claud "Sure! That'd be nice, I haven't gone with anyone in a while." <:3 trusting smile. *Jack_Orphen chuckles, "that's great. It's a date then" he smiles then quickly covers his mouth. That probably attracted some attention and possibly made Claud embarrassed. *Claud BLUSHES, then smiles, uncertain. "S-sure. Yeah! Why not." That's a few months away, Claud , don't panic, it's noting serious. *Jack_Orphen ate up his food and drank a bit of his drink. he really felt eyes on him... maybe because people were caught off guard by the sudden announcement but went back to their own lives. Jack_Orphen x3 *Claud relaxes again, thinks about it, then decides to bring it up anyway. "You should know, I think, that I'm polyamorous." *Jack_Orphen blinked a bit confused now, "whats.. polehamorus?" it's his way of pronouncing it and hopefully he said it right. *Claud "It's the ability to be romantically attracted to multiple people at the same time." he explains gently. *Jack_Orphen continued to blink, trying to process what he just explained into a matter that can only be processed in a more strange way in Jack's head. "Oh.... like.. Cupid?" *Claud "Uhhh..." he tries not to laugh, "I don't know that much about Cupid but, well think of it this way, have you ever been in love?" *Jack_Orphen blushes darkly at the question then looks away, "n-no.. i haven't" he said shyly. *Claud keeps smiling, "That's okay too. It'll be a little hard to explain though. But basically you can be in love with someone, really have real feelings for them, but also fall in love with other people at the same time too. It's... really confusing." *Jack_Orphen tilts his head, "but.. isn't that like... having a crush on someone? how you know you are in love? how do you know it's not just hormones?" *Claud shrugs, "I dunno, you just kinda... know." He purses his lips together, thinking, "But maybe it is hormones and I'm just making excuses, I don't know." *Jack_Orphen looks down, "i'm sorry if i bursted your bubble and such. I think you're a real sweet guy and maybe you are cupid with many lovers, heh. It's cute, yeh?" *Claud pokes at his milkshake, "Well I mmm, it's not, I'm not promiscuous or anything." *Jack_Orphen leans forward, "and whats that?" *Claud "Oh, uh, it means I don't 'get around' as it were. I've only been with two people, ever. I mean, not that I care if you've been with a lot of people but, j-just so you know, I'm not like that." he's tripping over himself now, flustered for some reason. *Jack_Orphen tilts his head and smiles, "i never been in love before nor had any relationship with anyone. ever. the bakery is all i have but now..." he reaches over and places his hand gently over Claud 's as his smile continues to be warm, "I have you. That just makes me more happy" he chuckles and slides his hand away over to his side. *Claud internally, silently PANICS .H." *Claud but he smiles on the outside, "I'm glad to be of help." *Jack_Orphen nods and stands up. he reaches into his pocket and places the tip at the table while he walks over to the register to pay up front... all to better avoid whatever the girls think about them xD. He doesn't want to get all shy again. *Claud sighs and leans his head into his hands, wow what was he getting himself into? Again. First Day First Day